model_hogwartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gabriel Wellman/Profile
“It took me ten tries to do the spell!! You get it eventually, you just can’t give up!” Gabriel Wellman is a second year student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the Class of 2033. He was sorted into the Gryffindor house. Appearance Second Year In his second year, Gabriel is now standing at 5’3” and looks a little more mature than he did in his first year. Additionally, his voice has also begun to change to become a little deeper as well. Whilst those changes occur, Gabe seems to keep his hairstyle the same—His brown hair is always gelled up, and it will rarely be a mess (unless he’s just woken up). He’ll usually wear a grin on his face. He also has blue eyes that can be confused with silver colored eyes sometimes. He also has tanned skin due to spending most of his time outside. When wearing his uniform, unless in classes, his robe will off and his shirt will have the top three buttons undone. He will also be lacking a tie, and the shirt will not be tucked into his pants. When not in uniform, he’ll usually be wearing a t-shirt and basketball shorts. In the Winter, he’ll wear a Gryffindor scarf and beanie, and will always be wearing gloves. He’ll also have a jacket with him, and be wearing jeans or cargo pants. First Year Gabriel has tan skin, as well as he has a light brown shade of hair. The hair is short, and at the back it turns into thick spikes. The front left-middle section also has spiky bangs gelled up, a lock of hair sticking down though. At the end of the hair, it is gelled upward. He has blue eyes that almost appear a silver color. While during his younger years he won’t appear so, he is quite strong. As time goes on his muscles will start to form and become visible. When outside of Hogwarts, he will usually wear plain colored t-shirts and basketball shorts. At Hogwarts, his tie will usually be loosely tied and the top few buttons of his shirt undone. He also will not be wearing his robe after classes. Personality Second Year Gabriel is still an upbeat and outgoing person, never being seen upset or negative. He usually avoids any negative topics, unless it is something that he considers boring, for reasons he hasn’t told anyone yet. This is because of a point in his life where he was at an all time low, and once climbing out of that he learned not to dwell on negativity. Sometimes, his judgment regarding anything will be clouded by these positive thoughts that much outweigh the more negative or realistic thoughts that would prevent him from doing something reckless. He’ll usually be quite the loudmouth when talking and doesn’t know his boundaries for when to stop talking, unless a professor were to directly tell him to stop. He enjoys spending time with his family and friends more than anything. Additionally, he may say inappropriate things from time to time—He doesn’t have much of a filter. Unlike his first year, Gabriel seems to care a little more about his grades and education. It is still rare for him to study, however if he has nothing to do and hasn’t done it in a while he will force himself to do this. He also seems passionate about Quidditch and Herbology. While he can appear to be an airhead sometimes, Gabe is quite thoughtful and observant of his surroundings. He’ll never be at a loss for words whenever someone was to rant to him, and is usually able to pick up on lying quite easily. His goal is to make sure everyone around him is happy and being their true self, and that’s what he tries to do to those who he thinks may need it. It is also very difficult to get on Gabriel’s bad side. The only known way to do so is to hurt or bully one of his friends, otherwise he’ll always try to be friendly with other people (even if he was bullied by other people he would still try to be their friend). He believes anyone who is a bully needs a friend, and he’ll always try to be that friend for them. First Year Gabriel is known to be the life of the party. Typically being the one to initiate conversation or an event, he is usually known among his peers. His outgoing and energetic personality can be seen as annoying to other people, which Gabriel is aware of—He has figured that if someone sees him as annoying, the best way to cure that is to get them used to him! He’ll usually try to spend time with that person, any and all insults becoming null. He also tends to believe anyone who thinks he is annoying is having a tough time with their life, for some reason. Being someone that is so easily liked yet so easily hated is a fact that has settled in with Gabriel. Knowing this, he tries to make himself likeable when approaching someone for the first time, while making sure to keep true to himself. However, if it were the choice of being yourself and hated or being someone you’re not and being liked, he would much rather choose being himself and hated. As he has grown and met many people throughout his life, he had realized that surrounding himself with people that don’t like him for him was wrong. Gabriel isn’t one to talk about the past. He believes that the past is the past and should be forgotten, and the present/future is what matters most. Of course this belief doesn’t apply to good memories, which he says should be with you forever. While he seems to be someone who is clueless and only in it for fun, Gabriel can be serious to people he sincerely cares about and believes they can be a better person than they were before. He tends to be very observative to get to know them more, and once he is done quickly motivating them he will go back to his normal energetic personality, and act as if nothing had happened. Gabriel tends to enjoy all outdoor activities, claiming that nature is beautiful and everyone should be apart of it. He seems to be very adamant on “saving the trees” and recycling, for some reason. He enjoys doing all sports and activities such as camping and hiking, as well. Trivia * He was considered to be a Hufflepuff OOC.